Lost, Found, Hot Tea, and Radiohead
by blushed-at-a-mere-nothing
Summary: What will happen when an adorable Mr. Four stays at Sarah's house? I OWN NOTHING!


Author's Note: This story wasn't set in anything, I was just bored and I started to form this story in my head, so don't flip out.

**Sarah's POV**

I never imagined my life could get any more interesting. Well NEWSFLASH: it just did. A nice looking Mr. Four needed a place to crash. And what lucky lady has the pleasure of having John Smith over for a few weeks? Me. Perfect! As if we weren't attached enough, now he's living in the guest bedroom of my quaint, little house. You know, I see this as a perfect opportunity. Maybe our relationship could actually move forward from total abandonment to seeing each other looking like crap while munching on Cheerios every morning. But I don't think it could be at all possible for him to look like crap. He's just naturally hot.

So anyway, the first night he was here, everything went out smoothly. We talked. We laughed at dinner. He grinned at my parent's "we-can-be-cool" acts, and he put his cell phone in the family electronics basket. But when John and I decided to go for a walk after dinner, things went a little different.

We walked for about a half hour into the woods near my house, and almost immediately, he kissed me. It was about a minute later that we forgot to breathe, so he stopped and sat down on the ground, breathing heavily. I joined him, and we just waited there, waiting for one of us to talk. "I missed you." He said, smiling at me. "Six and Sam were total bores, and they were kissing and being a little too friendly with each other from the first night on."

"Seems a little lonely, huh?" I replied, chuckling. "Well, you're back and living at my house. Six and Sam are God knows where, and to tell you the truth, I really don't care where they actually are, just as long as they aren't dead or interrupting us."

"Speaking of interrupting, we should probably get back to what we were doing." John said, grinning as he leaned toward me, puckering his lips and making those dorky kissy noises. I laughed and stood up, then helped him onto his feet.

"Jesus, why in the world did I just do that?" he guffawed, flicking himself on the ear.

"It's ok." I whispered, leaning into his arms. "Nerds are hot." I kissed him, and he stopped joking around and put his arms around my waist, holding me closer to him. I got up onto my tiptoes so I could reach his mouth better (The dude's a bear! He is wayyyy tall.) And we stayed like that for another two minutes until my stupid phone vibrated. It was my mom, telling me to head back home. I broke from our iron lip-lock, and I told John that we needed to act like we weren't just making out in the middle of the woods.

"I think we're lost." I sighed. We had been walking in the same direction for two hours, and I swear to God, if we pass the same trees and boulders on more time, I'm going to kill something.

"No! My first night out with you, and we get lost. This is just great. What an awesome way to prove to your parents that I'm a great person and I deserve to stay in their house and date their daughter." He growled, glaring at the rock that we'd passed for the thirtieth time in a row.

"Don't flip out, alright? My mom and dad probably will think that we need help and are currently looking for us." I said, trying to get John to chill.

"Can't you call them?" said John, sighing.

"No signal. Don't you think I would've tried? And your cell phone?"

"Still in the family basket."

"Ugh!" I yelled, throwing my arms up. "Ok, how about this: We look for any significant objects, like the log that was next to us as we were sitting down. Then, we can just retrace our steps from there." After about 20 minutes and a lot of grumbling (by John) and tripping (by me), we found the mossy log that was next to us when we were catching our breath.

"Now what?"

"We walk forward."

It took us a while, but we finally broke the line of trees and we ran all the way to the front porch, through the door, and straight into my parent's arms. I accidentally shot straight into my father's arms, and John was almost choked by the crushing strength of my mother's arms. Mom was crying, and she was constantly fussing over John and me; she needed to know that her babies were ok. We reassured her that we were fine, we had all of our limbs intact, and that we got lost in the woods.

"You could've been attacked by bears! Eaten by a vicious raccoon! Murdered by some insane killer or kidnapped by some rapist!" Mom shrieked, burying me and John with a big hug.

"It's alright, I wouldn't let any rapist or murderers get within ten feet of your daughter. And we're here now! We're fine. We're safe. "John soothed my mother. She finally let us go, and she immediately sent us up to John's room with some warm tea and a plate of leftover cookies from dinner.

"Well that was something." Said John, nibbling on a cookie. I swallowed my tea, and then replied: "Welcome to the family, John. You're practically one of our own flesh-and-blood relatives already!"

"Ew, don't give me that visual. What if I told you that I wanted to marry you. That would be illegal, except if we were born in, like, 500 B.C." John stated. I choked on my tea and started coughing.

"Wh-what? Why did you say that?"

"Well, why not? You know that you're the only one I've ever loved, and the only one that I will ever love. Isn't it a human tradition to marry the one you know you're gonna be with forever?"

"Y-yeah, but you don't just say that like it's not a big deal. I mean-"

"Stop stressing and drink your stupid tea"

I laughed, and started to breathe normally again. John smiled and playfully tried to push me off of his beanbag chair. I shoved him back, and promptly spilled what was left of my tea onto my top.

"Ow, ow, OW!"

"Calm down. I'll grab another shirt for you. Um…here!" John threw an old t-shirt of his onto my lap.

"Radiohead? Sweet! Now turn around." I said, blushing.

"Alright. No peeking, I pinkie promise." John said, snickering. I changed my shirt, and sat down, sighing.

"Ok, I'm done. Oh, by the way, you're a lifesaver."

"I know-" John was cut off by my mom: "Time for bed guys, John, say goodnight to Sarah. Sarah, leave his room!"

"Ok!" I yelled back. I gave John a goodnight kiss, then left his room. I came back with his Radiohead t-shirt still on and some sweats.

"P.S- keeping the shirt."

"Alright, you can have it. I love you."

"I know." I turned off the light to his room, and walked down the hall to my room, blushing and grabbing onto the ends of the t-shirt, trying to imagine him wearing it. I, Sarah Hart, am officially in love with John Smith.


End file.
